A step drill bit typically includes a series of graduated steps that permit the drilling of multiple different sized holes without changing the bit. In certain embodiments, step drill bits can be configured for use with power drills and may be used on all materials, including wood, plastic, composite, and metallic materials. Certain conventional step drill bits include a flute. The flute is a deep groove that separates one portion of the outer edge of the step from another portion, creates a cutting edge, provides a passageway that gives waste material (e.g., chips or dust particles caused during the cutting operation) a path out of the hole being drilled, and establishes the rake angle for the cutting edge. Without a flute, the bit would not cut and the waste material would need to be removed before drilling could continue.
Flutes on conventional step drill bits are typically straight, in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the particular step drill bit. In certain other conventional step drill bits, the flute has a constant angular helical pattern about the longitudinal axis of the particular step drill bit. Unfortunately, having a constant angular helical pattern creates deficiencies either with the cutting ability of the smaller diameter steps or the control of the larger diameter steps.